The Grey Jedi
by friendlyandrew
Summary: Charles Krose is a youngling coming to be an apprentice when he is sent to IIum to craft his own light saber things go bad and he must do anything to survive and become something more than a Jedi or sith Brandon Krose is the most power Jedi alive and will do anything to help is brother. But when darkness arises will they be able to conquer it or become it?
1. IIUM

Prologue

100 years after The Rise of Skywalker the World is at peace, for now of course. We learn about a young man named Charles Krose, all is well in the Galaxy as it is a time of peace. Charles is learning the ways of the force in the Jedi Academy on Coruscant. We will learn of his deeds throughout this story.

CHAPTER 1

Darkness spreaded all around making it pitch black, not even the moon helped with it's crescent light glaring at me as I stared right back at it. Looking at the moon at night helped me sleep, I never have questioned why it did but for some odd reason I find myself transfixed with just looking. My eldest brother often questioned me about it finding it rather stranged, just as the other jedi in training kids.

Well I could care less what they think. Today I turn 12, as a new tradition in the Jedi order you are to find your crystal in the Jedi Academy IIum. IIum is said to be the only crystal cave. There was rumors of a crystal cave in Dantooine.

The kids for some odd reason find it nerve racking they always say. But I think I'd find it fun and all.

Finally no more using a training sword for practice, I will finally be able to get my own lightsaber and show it to my brother who everyone always thinks is so strong and will be the youngest ever master. I hat- no I am to be a Jedi, every other kid doesn't have these emotions, only I. I cannot hate but yet I find it so often in my mind, often I think the jedi who've became sith had a good point and want to express these emotions that the Jedi Order wants to forget oh so much. But I never understand why they lust to kill, or destroy and take over the galaxy, seems so barbaric.

My brother! It feels like everytime I think of him I have steam coming out of me. Everyone in the Academy loves my brother and looks up to him. I don't, I want to beat him in his stupid face and become the best jedi. Why does he get to be so powerful? I will become more powerful I swear it, I don't care if this is not what the Jedi code is about. Fuck the Jedi code, I just want to punch my brother in the face.

"We're here kid" said a voice from outside my quarters where I stay in the ship. The voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I got up and packed my things. I was wearing the customary Academy robes. They were dark and light brown all over.

I arrived to the Academy in IIum, the padawans were not wrong when they say it is very cold. The snow sticked to me like I was the ground. I rubbed my hands together to gain back the feeling of them. IIum was to be rebuilt after the empire destroyed the entrance to the cave. Not many Jedi stay in IIum as it isn't a very fun place to stay at and train. Today wasn't was of those days as the four of us who came, Master Marbwor was the person supervising me as I find my crystal. Two other kids accompanied me as well to find their crystals.

Us four were just walking toward the Academy when I swore I saw something of a speed in the corner of my right eye I looked and I saw nothing but snow blocking my sight. I felt as Marbwor also looked the same way. No matter I need to focus on getting my crystal and becoming finally an apprentice.

"Soon you will become apprentices and have masters. But first you have to build your lightsaber, and the only way to do that is through that cavern." said Marbwor, he pointed as he said that. In front of my eyes was two huge doors.

As they opened they made horrid noises of creaking. I had to cover my ears they sounded so bad. Yet Marbwor didn't even flinch. The other two younglings; Josephine Milrus, she flinched as they open and Javari Milrus also cover his ears. They both were twins.

"Go forth young ones and beware of the challenges you will face" said Marbwor. I turned back to him. "Has anyone died trying this?" I said curiously. Often the kids who come back with their own lightsabers never looked happy about it and I always wondered. Both Jerrissa and Javari turn to him waiting for him to answer. It seemed like ages that he did not speak, his face looking at me like I just asked the best question. "I will give you one hint, remember it when it is needed. It's very cold here."

I almost laughed it had to be a joke right? I mean that isn't a hint it's stating the obvious. Jerrissa spoke up "It's cold here?" she said. Marbwor smiled and turned to her "Yes young one, remember that statement, it will help I promise you. Now remember you will be stuck there forever if you do not come back out before the door closes, now go forward and start your test, I await your results."

Well he just answered my question, I was the first to move as I walked over to the darkness of the cavern and was anxious to get this over with.

As soon as I walked through those doors with the others, I felt a chill come up my spin as I turn to make sure they were behind me. They were not, that made me freeze in place. I was scared, I was never scared. But I casted those thoughts away thinking about beating my brother. That was my goal. I grunted as a breeze of cold air past me blowing my robes. I had nothing to protect myself except for the force I know so little about.

I kept walking, each step I made made me colder and colder. I felt as if I was walking for hours.

This did not make any sense. "_It's very cold here". _I recall from Master Marbwor. What did that mean? The place is pretty cold he is right. Maybe if I were to use the force it may help. I stopped taking steps and I sat on the icy floor and started to mediate. Remembering what my teachers taught me. "_The force isn't a tool, the force is you and you are the force. Remember this while in situations that maybe hopeless, It could save your life." _I remembered. _Focus_, _Calm yourself, remember your training, don't be scared, think of nothing but the force, be one with it._ I told myself and after awhile I felt if something just clicked inside me and I opened my eyes to so many sparkling colors coming out of those dark and black rocks it was amazing. I looked around, it was a big cavern.

I felt so good, so very good. I never felt this way before. I looked around to see if I saw the twins. No one was here with me. Just me and the crystals. I felt a hint of guilt for being so happy to be the only one to figure it out. Not even the hint of Master Marbwor made me wonder if there was more to come as I just looked around.

The door! I forgot about the door I need to hurry and find my crysta- just then I felt and heard a breeze go by me but it was so much colder than usually and it was louder. Very loud, it came from behind me.

When I turned around I froze, not just because it was cold but somehow my brother was behind me. He looked as if he was happy to see me. He always looked like that, like I was he's weak little brother. "What are you doing here Brandon!?" I yelled he was not too close to me for me to talk normally.

He just smiled and came closer. But something odd happened. In one instanced he just took out his lightsaber and came towards me. Thinking the worst I backed up to one of the walls of the crystal cave with a sharp pain on my back knowing it was a crystal. But this pain, it was a different pain.

Just as I was to turn around my brother came charging at me with a lightsaber. I knew he hated me. I jumped out of the way as he slashed at the wall like he was slashing at me. It left no marks and I didn't even hear the lightsaber buzz with power. "_It's very cold here"_ came to me as soon as my brother charged at me once again.

"I knew you'd come to kill me, I knew you were a piece of shit all along. Smiling like an idiot when you get your medals of bravery for slaying enemies. Getting loved as I watch knowing I could do the same thing. You knew what I thought of you. I knew the real you, an asshole who just loves getting stronger. You turned and I hope your proud of yourself when you slay your brother in cold blood!" I yelled.

That did not stop him as he grabbed me by the throat with his hand. It was strange knowing I was going to die. Yet I felt so much anger, anger towards him. Jedi should not have that. Why am I not scared? Why is everything in here cold but his hand, it feels like nothing it grabbing me by the throat?! Wait what?

Just as I thought that my brother disappeared like that leaving no trace of himself.

2

"Sister don't let go of my hand or we're gonna get lost just like Charles." said Javari. I was scared, very scared. But my brother held my hand so tight so he would not lose me. "Do you think Charles may not be the one lost?" she said sadly. Javari looked back at her. "No way Charles already found a way out of this darkness, its Charles" he stated matter of factly.

I looked down as my brother pulled me. Charles always was getting looked down on because of how cool his brother was and how powerful he was when he was 11. Everyone couldn't wait when Charles would turn 11 and may even be stronger than Brandon. Charles couldn't even beat a level 1 protocol droid. Instead of the anticipation of Charles, it was replaced by disappointment.

After that I would always see him battling that level 1 protocol droid when he had the chance. Last month he said proudly he was on level 2.

"What do we do Javari we're not going to get far by just walk there has to be something, Master Marbwor hint was it was very cold." she yelled out, the darkness plus the snow was making it hard to hear and speak to her brother. Hes grip was getting weaker and weaker, she was getting frantic and trying to keep him close but all of a sudden he was gone. "Javari! Javari! Where are you!?" she screamed. She didn't know what to do, her brother often helped her. He was the leader of the two of them he was born a couple minutes before her.

It was getting colder and colder until she couldn't even feel herself. I need to figure out a way out of here but I cannot think with how cold it is. Am I going to die here? Will the council really let her die? She was trying but she couldn't think. The winds were too strong and cold.

All was lost until someone pulled her forward. "Where is your brother Josephine?" said a croaked voice. I was crying, and when I heard those words I opened my eyes to find a boy who was pretty tall for their age with dirty brown curly hair, those eyes, it was a violet color. Only one person she knew had those. This person was Charles! His face was pale and almost blue like from how cold it was, she wondered if she too was almost blue.

"I-I-I lo-lost him in the darkness, Charles how did you find me?" I cried, Charles took me by the arms and yelled "It's the lack of force connection with us that makes us not see the cavern! Try to remember your training like I and become one, and you will live Josephine please try. I don't know how I found you but we need to get our crystals and get out before the door closes, I don't know where your brother is, it's a miracle I found you." he stated as he held her arms tight so they wouldn't be seperated.

"Do you see the cave Charles?" I asked. Charles looked at me and said "No time hurry and try now!" he yelled.

Charles Krose helped me connect with the force, Charles Krose the one they said who was a disappointment saved her life.

"Charles, I see it, no more darkness, oh my, but my brother can we help him, Charles please, please we have to help him!" I spurted out. Charles was next to a crystal that looked a bit different than all the others. He leaned closer and grabbed onto a end of the crystal and snapped it off.

"This crystal… it calls to me like it's my mother. It reminds me of my home in Naboo." he whispered loudly so that I could hear him. As he held it, it turned to a distinct grey. I was amazed, I've never seen or heard of a kyber crystal being grey.

"Charles?" he turned his head towards me "Go find your crystal Josephine I will try to find him, I can't promise anything but go now before you get lost in here." he said looking right at her not ever looking away.

That was the one thing that made Charles different from everyone else, he never ever looked away from you when you hold a conversation and often stares for a long time at people creeping them out.

"_What are you doing out of your room Josephine? You know it's past curfew." said a republic trooper as he was stationed on Coruscant. I couldn't tell him that I was going to see Charles trying to beat that protocol droid. "I just was a bit thirsty and wanted to go get a drink from one of the water dispensers." I lied. He grunted "Hurry young one before I get myself in trouble you kids will be the death of me" I smiled and thanked him. I walked until I came across the training room and of course I heard the same grunts as usually. I went inside to see him fighting a droid. He saw me and stopped it and came closer to me never breaking eye contact._

"_Why are you watching me, you come to laugh as well that I can't beat it?" said Charles in a defeated voice. I winced "I-I just wanted to see you beat it." I said shyly. As I looked away, I could feel him still looking at my face no longer able to see my eyes. "Why do you always stare at everyone! It creeps people out!" she whispered loudly. Charles didn't wince or flinch at her comments he just stood there sweating from battling the droid. "It makes them scared of me." he said bluntly._

_I was stunned that a boy training to become a Jedi, who don't make people fear them and the brother of Brandon Krose was telling her that he wants to make people scared of him, he wants me to be afraid of him! He kept looking until he just turned around and went back to fighting the droid._

_He failed at beating the droid that night just like every other night. _

I nodded and went around trying to feel a sense for any of these. I hoped for a purple or yellow as I felt like the force was a radar and she was trying to sense what crystal was bonded to her. I felt a twinge of warmth coming to my left. To my left was a huge kyber crystal sticking out. I stepped towards it feeling more warmth in this cold world. I took my hand around an edge just like Charles. But when I touched it, it felt as my connection with the force grew bigger and I could almost see the force within the crystal seeping out onto my hands. I snapped a smaller piece off and as I held it in my hands it turned from a force blue color to a dark orange.

I was amazed on how it just changed with me holding it. I felt unstoppable like no one could beat me, even if I've never personally held a lightsaber or used it in combat I could still beat those sith in history.

But all I could think of at this moment was if Javari was safe and if Charles found him, I don't know how Charles found me, but I know he can find Javari he is much stronger than me.

So I turned and ran to the doors before it closed. My heart dropped if it was suddenly frozen and my heart was too heavy for my bones to hold it. There was the door it was already halfway closed, me being not a teenager, and of course being a female with a smaller stature than the other two boys It would be no problem getting me past it but I was also probably the first to get out.

When I past the doors Master Marbwor was waiting by mediating, no Charles or Javari.

"Master" I said. He opened his eyes with a smile. "Seems you have completed the challenge young one, I'd say I'm impressed. I would have thought Javari would be first." he said as he got up from his mediation.

"Charles saved me" I blurted out. "He told me how to see the cavern, he would be the first if he didn't save me now he is trying to save my brother" she finished.

Marbwor looked surprised for the first time she'd been with him. "Charles you say? Most interesting, tell me why you put faith in him to help your brother, from my study Javari is much more skilled than Charles." he said

Any other time that someone would say that Javari was better than someone else she would agree, but Charles saved her and Marbwor saying that made her angry. "Charles is not a disappointment like you all say. Give him time and he'll be stronger than any of you!" she yelled

Marbwor acted quickly "Jedi do not get angry from a simple remark, Do you like Charles more than your own brother?" he said looking away from her.

"N-" was all she could say as she turned around from hearing a step behind her.

It was Charles and he was carrying a limped body.


	2. IIUM II

3

"Josephine you have to eat at some point" said Marbwor, it's been a couple of days since I brought Javari's dead body back. I was standing against the wall of Josephine quarters as Marbwor tries to convince her to eat.

I felt terrible for her loss. I recalled when I came out of the cavern doors and when I saw her running over and looking at her brother, she looked at him for awhile and took her finger and poked his face, when he didn't even flinch she broke into tears and fell to the floor. I felt so much guilt for finding him collapsed, almost frozen to death, he was speaking gibberish. I didn't want to realize that he was going to die until it was too late and the cold was too harsh at that point.

The only word I could remember from him when he was over my shoulder was his sisters name.

Josephine was now a mess and she couldn't even bring herself to get up and craft her lightsaber. I have yet to craft mine as I have to wait until she could bring herself to get up. I will not rush her as this is a big loss and I feel as if I'm responsible somehow.

* * *

I was just putting on my sleeping apparel when I heard a knock on my door. It sounded soft but fast, like if whoever it was didn't want to be heard except for me of course. "Come in" I said in normal tone, not knowing if I should yell or whisper.

The door slid open showing Josephine. He could tell that she did not stop crying after him and Marbwor. She looked at him and couldn't tell if she wanted to kill him or wanted to hug him. "Are you alright?" I stated

She didn't say anything, she just looked away from me and started walking, and of course sniffling over towards his bed.

(rofl they 12 no way bro)

"I-I-I wanted to than-thank you for saving me and trying to save my brother." she stuttered out. I couldn't help but feel for her as she looked down. I kept looking at her though waiting for her to say something else, she wouldn't come to his room just to say thanks right? I don't know shit about girls in all honesty, all these teachers at the Academy probably don't even know either as A Jedi never loves, well maybe no love but they could do that dirty stuff that I hear about.

"I know I'm not helping with you and Master Marbwor when you two try to convince me to eat or even get out of my room, when I saw my brother like that I felt as if a speeder hit me and I'm trying to recover from the incident, and I'm sor-sorry you can't craft yo-your lightsaber until I am ready." she said.

I could almost laugh on how stupid this girl could be, I mean I'd love to craft it but I can wait until she is fine, I remember when I used to envy her for having an awesome brother who always help her and they were a great duo, she was always kind to me even after everyone realized I was a disappointment. I could tell her brother thought little of me but still he was a human being right just like me.

"Yeah, old Marbwor can be a bit of a Nerf Herder." I said nonchalantly. I almost saw a hint of a smile, not often do I joke around because, well being a disappointment is kind of depressing.

She shuffled around mine bed grasping at the bed itself, she was alone. I was no prince charming I couldn't help her doesn't she see that? "Well, um did you come, to uh just say thank you?" I spitted out.

She looked up and I almost winced at her with her puffy green eyes, and her usually ponytail was undone and all of her black locks over her wet face.

"Is that weird to do?" she asked. I kept staring at her and stated "I honestly couldn't tell you, they teach us the force and now going to teach us how to use our lightsaber, they don't teach us social skills"

The conversation went on until she felt she should leave and told him this really did help and left.

Hopefully we can craft our lightsabers tomorrow, I hoped as I got ready for bed.

* * *

For a ship to hold 4 passengers and 2 pilots it was pretty big. I was in the cafeteria eating whatever slop this was, I looked around, unsurprisingly no one else was here with me, it was early in the morning and when I wake up I can never go back to sleep.

"_Jos-e-phine" _ _said Javari. He was dying I had to go fast. "Keep your eyes open Javari we're close" I stated. _

_I had him over my shoulder. I couldn't see his face but it was blue and he didn't look so good there were no healers, maybe Master Marbwor could save him I thought, yeah he is a master no way he couldn't._

"_We are almost there Javari stay awake" I yelled. He just kept saying some incoherent words. I could feel him slipping as I saw the exit. It was until Josephine started crying I realized he was already dead._

"Your mind is clouded Charles, it is often clouded actually." said Marbwor, that made me snap out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Master Marbwor, people say he helped remake the Jedi order after Skywalker. He was old, almost 90 I hear, only small patches of white hair was left on him. He had a kind face, a face you could trust. I've always liked Marbwor but always felt there was something off about him.

"I wonder why" I mumbled. He just smiled, "So your crystal, it's quite rare for a Jedi to wield a grey one. It often symbolizes calmness." he stated. Instead of commenting off that, I needed to get something off my chest to this 'Master Jedi'. I looked straight at him "So does the order like to kill children often? I always thought Jedi were here to help people not end their lives." I said with fierceness.

I thought Marbwor would get angry or upset, but no he just looked towards his food and said "It may seem like that, funny enough I thought that when this happened 20 years ago, no kid said that, I don't even know if they thought it. You, on the other hand try to find anything bad about the Jedi so you can hate us, hate your brother mostly." he said

I almost choked on my food, how did this man know? The force is most likely the answer. "Why shouldn't I, he is always getting praised on how brilliant and strong he is, if I wasn't his brother I wouldn't be shamed on how weak I am, I'd be normal. I hate being weak, I want to be strong and f- loved by everyone." I said. He looked at me and thought I was some dumb 12 year old. I wasn't I was smart and I got my crystal first and didn't need any hel- what am I saying a kid died and I'm gloating on how I did it all myself, I should be ashamed but I'm not, I feel great.

I didn't realize until later that he never gave me a straight answer on my question.

"Finish up your food and lets go to the academy to construct your lightsaber, Josephine can do it on Coruscant." he said.

I nodded and looked away and finish my food, pretty fast if I might add.

"Focus your mind on your craft, think only on how you want to craft your lightsaber, be one with the force, and if you fail. Try again." he added. I grunted as I sat crisscrossed on a pillow. Alright Charles you can do this, if countless others can you can too.

I closed my eyes and let the force take over, it felt as if I was holding all these pieces together and putting them together myself, I let myself think that as I let the force craft my lightsaber.

"Congratulations, you have your own lightsaber" Marbwor said. I opened my eyes and smiled as I looked at my lightsaber, the Jedi council let me pick out of a couple hilts, none catched my eye except for the hilt they called "Firebrand" It was all black and the top was a bit wider than the rest.

"Try it out" Marbwor stated. I could only do that as I lifted it up and pressed on it. No words could show how I felt, the blade was grey like the storm clouds in Naboo. I moved it around, like any normal person would do.

Unknowingly to me I would use it real quickly.

4

"It's time to execute the plan, take them all alive kill the pilots." said the Boss. It's been a cold couple days scouting out the academy and the Jedi. We were here to collect the bounty on Jedi and well we couldn't let an old Jedi master and 3 apprentices go that was too much money we would pass. Especially Jedi masters, they go for a bit. Apprentices they were still good amount.

"Gavon, get your ass up and let's go get some money." said Raltharan. The four of us were going to go into the Academy and knock the Jedi out when they are crafting their lightsabers, and then we get our share and leave until we get another call.

I'm pretty well known in the galaxy as Gavon the Jedi killer, I've killed my fair share and they weren't anything special. I grabbed my gun made sure it nothing wrong with it and out we were.

"So whaya gonna do with those credits good-looking?" said Ralt, Miran shook her green head and looked at Ralt, "Buy a ship and make sure you ain't on it ugly." she spouted. I laughed, Raltharan looked at me and growled saying "What are you laughing bout, we don't even know what you look like with all that armor on."

"I like the mysterious look makes it hot" said Miran with a wink at me. I just kept going on I wasn't looking for some sex with Twi'leks.

"Shut up we have a job to do" commanded Dain, I just grunted Duros and their work always so professional.

END SCENE

It was cold, colder than any other day here in IIum, I couldn't wait until I got out of this dirtball of a world. "Ralts, get your plasma grenade ready for an distraction, then the rest of you set your guns to stun, an old Jedi master is still a master." said Dain.

He was right, Jedi can be a real pain in the ass to kill. I've seen countless mercs die to Jedi easily. Many don't want to fight Jedi or even collect those bounties on them, that's why they are so much money.

We were close to the entrance, while scouting this place Miran said that it looked destroyed, no kidding. I guess Jedi have better things to do then to fix it up. We were to wait until they came to leave on their ship. Ralts had the plasma grenade in his hand itching to throw it. He was a killer, all those Trandoshans were.

Mandalorians always talk about honor in battle, and to think if my ancestors saw what I was about to do they would join the Jedi. They would never battle old men and kids. Or even be a merc. Well I got my reasons, and guess what, they ain't here to help em.

I felt a shuffle behind me, and that's when I saw two figures walking out of the Academy entrance. "Now!" roared Dain. Ralts was all too happy to throw it. It landed very close, closer than I would have liked.

"Weren't there four of em?" I growled. Miran just shrugged, by that time the kid was on the ground looked unconscious from the close plasma grenade. Yet the Master was up with his lightsaber in hand looking at us. He did not wait for us as he sprinted. "Fire!" said Dain. All four of us fired. For an old man that guy could fucking jump! But the stuns did not stop the old man as he came closer. "Hit em!" said Ralts, I grunted looks like I'll have to go one on one with him.

Just like that the old man force pushed Ralts in the air and sent him flying, I was too preoccupied to see if he died or not. Lots of the shots missed but the ones that did reach him he blocked with his lightsaber.

Just before he got next to us I dropped my gun and took out my vibroblade that buzzed just like a lightsaber, I take great pride in my skills with the sword. This Jedi will soon figure it out.

Just as I took it out the old man force push the other three of us but only I stood my ground and lifted my vibroblade to block his saber.

As soon as he slashed at me I could feel the lightsaber coursing through my blade. I winced and pushed back, he back off a bit about to use the force, I ran to him so he couldn't. I slashed and hacked but yet he just countered them with ease.

This man was no joke, why did we take this so lightly? This was a Master. To be honest I only killed padawans. "Give up!" he yelled, while attacking me. I almost laughed at that. "You cannot win, I have the force to guide me." he said.

He is old and weak, I can just over power him. So I put all my power into the next swing and his saber fell as his hand did as well. "Arggh!" muffled the old man. But instead of falling to the ground he used the force and collided me with Dain who was about to shoot him.

But before he could finish us Ralt shot him right in the heart, dropping him to the ground in a instance. He was dead.

"You weren't supposed to kill him you barve! " said Dain as he got up next to me. Ralt looked dumbfounded "He was going to kill us, or did you forget when your ass was on the ground looking at me fighting the old man" I said. Dain looked away at me and back at the fallen Jedi. "Doesn't matter now, his body is still worth lots of credits." I grunted and got up as well and went to collect the kid who looked unconscious. "Didn't know you were that good with blade Gavon." said Miran as she winced from the cold wind that past us.

I just nodded and continued to the kid. "Other two got to be at the ship, Ralt and Miran take the kid and old man and bring it back to base camp. Gavon and I can handle two kids and two pilots." said Dain. I turned around and left that kid to Miran.

Odd that a kid would get knocked out so easily like that, must be weak.


	3. IIUM III

"Let me help you Master, I have a lightsaber now, I'm not weak!" I said. Master Marbwor sensed trouble once we left the academy. He told me to stay put, there was zero chance I'd let him face the enemies alone.

Marbwor just smiled looking at me, "There will come a time when you are strong enough, for now you are too young and have had no training." he said quietly as if he was hiding something. I got angry when he said that, what he really meant was I'd just get in the way, well I wouldn't.

"Stay, I'll be back" he stated. I grunted as he walked out to the blizzard that was going on outside of the academy leaving me by myself, as he walked farther I could see less and less of him.

"_Have you seen him fight the droid Hal? It was so hard to watch him lose to a level 1 protocol droid, and we thought he'd be as strong as his brother!" the kids joked and laughed with each other. I was just walking over to the training halls when I heard them laughing at me. I would hear the same thing over and over again, "He's so weak" "God I hope I'm never like him, he is such a disappointment!" they all joked and laughed. _

_I growled at the jokes and laughs. I went up to one of the leaders of the group who had short blonde hair falling to his left side of his face. As I walked over he turned around and his face dropped into fear. Why would he fear me? He said I was weak and a disappointment why woul-_

"_That's enough, don't ever speak about him like that again you hear me? Jedi don't laugh at other Jedi." said a deep booming voice from behind me. _

_I turned around and saw my brother looking mad at those kids not even realizing I was in front of him. The kids ran away and my brothers features softened. He looked tired and worn out, his brown long hair glistened of sweat, but his eyes still had the fierceness everyone loves and admires. I hated that._

_He smiled at me and looked down at me "Hey Charles, don't listen to them you'll be str-" he was cut off by my harsh but high pitched voice "I don't need your sympathy Brandon, you're the reason I get made fun of, if I didn't have a brother who always showed off how powerful he was I'd be a kid with a bunch of friends and have no trouble with the droid." I yelled. _

_My brother still had a smile on his face but his eyes looked like the opposite. "Charles, I just want to help you. I know it hasn't been easy but once you get your lightsaber I can teach you so many things. It'll be awesome!" he said as he tried to give me a fist bump. I just kept looking right into his eyes until he put away his hands._

"_Stop trying and leave me alone, better yet fuck off." I said in a lone tone. My brother just looked like he got shot by a blaster. Why is he so sad, he loves when I get made fun of and gets all the attention._

"_Sorry to be a bother brother, but if you ever need me please don't hesitate to ask." he said in a sad tone, and turned away. _

I gritted my teeth in the memories, I will prove to everyone that I can be of use! I don't care if he said no I ran after Marbwor footprints until I was right behind him. He just groaned, "Go back now or else I'll have to worry about yo-" just before he could finish a large explosion happened right next to me, and then of course darkness my favorite thing.

* * *

"Damn this kid is heavy" grunted a deep voice. I opened my eyes to a Trandoshan tying my hands. I freaked out and jerked my hands free, before he or the Twi'lek could react I pulled out my lightsaber and pressed it on the, color of grey clouds gleamed, before he could shoot me I swung absentmindedly at him.

His upper body fell before his lower body, I cut that Trandoshan in half.

The Twi'lek saw me and could have easily stopped me from killing her partner. I turned around to her holding two blasters. "Drop it kid, I know you're too young to know how to deflect em." she said.

She was right there was no way I could. "Your worth more alive then dead, and I owe you one for making me even more richer for killing him, so I'll let you live so drop the cool lightsaber" she said.

"No, I will not be captured you stupid bitch, shoot me see what happens" I said. She looked surprised but didn't shoot instead just stood her ground and I could see the tense on her fingers itching to shoot.

I needed some distraction, something so she will look away, "I'll give you 5 seconds to apologize and drop that lightsaber kid." she just said.

I needed the force if I wanted to get out of here alive and uncaptured, and I needed to get to the ship. Then I thought occured to me, if these two were going to capture me does that mean.. does that mean Marbwor failed? He would not go captured, he'd die before that. Anger flushed through me, this stupid merc killed my Marbwor, he was a good man. A great one.

I threw my lightsaber at her and she shot me in the leg before it sliced her leg. "Ahh" she screamed in agony. My leg was hurting so bad it felt as if it was dipped in the lavas of Mustafar. She was screaming as she tried to see if her right leg was still attached but when she didn't she looked at me with pure anger and went to aim at me in the head, but before she could even pull the trigger my lightsaber came back to me, but she was in the way so it went right through her body killing her in an instance.

I was about to jerk my body so it wouldn't cut me in half as well but it just landed right into my hands, like the force. Somehow I used the force without even thinking. The force was a powerful thing and I just killed two people, I didn't feel bad they were both mercs who killed my master and was going to sell me for some credits.

But now the pain in my leg was unbearable, for the first time in this planet I felt hot, mostly in my leg. So I did something probably stupid and I started to put a pile of snow onto my leg. I needed help but no one could help me. Maybe the force could help? I tried to clear my mind of the harsh cold of my upper body and the most agonizing pain in my left leg. I put all of my attention on my leg as I closed my mind, hoping to heal. It felt as if I was trying to grab the force and throw it onto my leg hoping it would heal.

What can I do? The only way I can live if I used the force, I tried to remember my learning and thought only the force healing, but how do I do it. For the fourth time on this planet I tried once again to control the force that was flowing within me hoping to help. Heal, heal, heal me! I thought.

I don't remember how many times I had to think but after awhile I realized that my leg felt better, much better than before. Enough to make me walk, not run. The pain was still there I wasn't a master at the force healing technique but I did it! I wonder what my brother would be thinking if he saw me do what I just did.

I got up onto my feet and winced as I took a step with my left leg looking for Marbwor's dead body. I past the mercs until I saw another body. It was already frozen with frost everywhere around him. His eyes still open with no fear.

But something caught my eye next to him was one of his hands detached from his body and holding his lightsaber. I took it in honor of him I will return this to the council, I'm sorry Master.

I really hope he didn't die because of me.

* * *

"Morning Brandon." both guards of the Jedi temple said in unison. I just nodded with a smile. They always say the same exact thing, I used to find it creepy but I don't question it anymore. I was on my way to the Jedi council as they have urgent news for me. Rumors say that soon I should become one of the youngest Jedi master, sometimes it's crazy that everyone knows who I am and respects and admires me. I do love it to an extent but it also causes pain in others.

Especially my brother. I know that people make fun of him and laugh at him because of me, they all think he is a disappointment. I don't want to admit it out loud, but I get so angry so passionate when it comes to that. I will never admit it to the council they may doubt me.

But when my brother comes back I'll make sure to train him. I want to become his mentor, I want to bond with him. I don't have many memories of my parents but I know they would want me to teach him. I know he has great power in him but he needs to control it, to harness it.

As I was walking the halls I could hear the teachings of Jedi while I passed, it was nice and soothing to know that the Jedi order is getting stronger and stronger everyday, but the sith as well. Any one of these Jedi could become a sith.

As I saw the door to the council my Master Tray, he was looking my way smiling. He had long black hair hanging at the end of each side, a handsome face with kind eyes. "Good morning Master." I said. He was a powerful Jedi, and an intelligent man.

"Hello Brandon, they instructed me to wait for you." he said. Weird these must be important to want both of us at the same time. "Alright lead the way master." He nodded and the door slide open.

We both walked in to all of them sitting in their respected chairs and all of them actually present. They all nodded at our entrance.

"Let's get straight to the point, we are all here today to discuss the disturbance in the force Master Marwbor said before he left to IIum." said Master Zef.

They all looked very sad, almost sick to the stomach. This has to be bad. Master Timpo spoke up. "Us in the council have all felt something in the force, something terrible has happened in IIum, we fear Master Marwbor has fallen."

As he said those words my whole body started to have chills. Charles was with Master Marwbor. They seemed to see and probably feel the distress of me. "We have contacted the ship and no one responded, just static." continued Master Viera. I felt an urge to punch them all for not informing me any sooner.

"Send me to IIum please Masters, I need to save my brother." I said already fearing the worst. "We cannot allow you to go, we will not risk you, we will send a crew of soldiers to make sure all is right." said Master Bezor.

Deep down I felt hate towards them, I made sure to bury it deep into me so they could not tell. I gritted my teeth "With respect Masters, this is my brother. You cannot keep me from saving him"

"What about the other padawans or the pilots of the ship? Are you forgetting them? This is not all about your brother here Brandon. You are strong, very strong but you lack institution. You need to see it out, without your involvement, we have respect for you so we made sure to tell you. Do not make us regret our kindness for informing you. You are dismissed Brandon." said Alli

My blood was boiling with resentment to these Masters I respected, just like that all the respect washed away like the oceans of Naboo.

I turned around without even looking at Master Tray and left. I don't care what they say I'm going to save my brother.

* * *

"We feared Brandon would do that. But he deserved the truth, don't you think Tray?" said Bezor. I smiled "Of course he deserved it Master, but you could of handled it better I fear." I said. These council members were idiots, they all think they are smart and know all the consequences. They don't even know what I've been doing right in front of them for so long. They just made Brandon even easier to obtain. "What do you need from me council members?" I questioned.

"We feel we have more distressing news, we feel as a great darkness coming, sith to be exact." said Timpo.

So they finally felt me working under the shadows to crush the republic, took them long enough. "We feel as we can trust you Tray, as one of our best." said Zef. "I will not disappoint you council members, I will help in anyway I can." I said.

They will soon learn there trust in me was a big mistake, what do you council members have in plan?


	4. ILUM IV

Every step felt like my last as I was limping towards one of the mercs speeders. "_Your anger, your anger is your fault Charles, not because of who you are" _

Memories flooded into my mind as I grimace as I took that last step and the next. I should of been more cooperative with Master Marwbor.

Once I got onto the speeder I got it to turn on, thanks to my common sense. I started it and of course I've never ridden on these it kept jerking, but it's IIum I won't run into anything but mountains. So with my bearings I went towards the ship.

One blaster bolt was all I needed to wake up from my rest. I looked around in my chambers but nothing but darkness. After finding our crystals in the cave it's like half of me has gone missing. Me and my brother have a close bond and now he's gone. "We got intruders!, Pod get status on the ship! Greg go shoot those bastards!" was what I heard from the ship, I stood up looking around my room, it was dark. Only a bed and a desk with a holo was within my room. I heard knocking as soon as I opened it the Captain of the ship's face appeared, he looked like a mess with his buzz cut. He was shiny with sweat, eyes dark and sunken in. He was in his 30s but looked a lot older at this point.

"Ki-kid you gotta hide sweety, right now! We don't have much time but we have to look after you. There are intruders inside right no-" before he could finish his stuttering mess of a sentence a blaster shot went into his left side silencing him forever.

As soon as he fell to the ground everything seemed to be quiet for it seemed like centuries. Why did he have to die? He was doing his job. He probably had a family who are waiting for him to come home from an easy flight to IIum waiting to be able to eat with the paycheck that man had. Now more than one life with so much to live is affected with that death.

The quietness disappeared and came with it footsteps, heavy footsteps. Each one slower than the last, until I heard a deep dark, calm voice "Dain, take the bodies, I'll handle the Jedi." As soon as he spoke I heard two more blaster shots and two more loud crashing sounds.

A tear fell out of my eye and for the first time here, not for my brother.

Sometimes the job can be easy, I mean how can the Republic really bring troops to protect Jedi kids to get their lightsabers, 4 this time, huh mostly 2 at times. Time to get it over with and hell I'm in a great mood, maybe I'll hit that twi'lek, haven't had a good time in a bit.

As I rounded the door to get the Jedi I could see the dark long hair of a girl. Slowly I got closer until I could see only sadness and fear in her eyes, but she wasn't looking at me, looking at the man I killed only moments ago.

Man that kinda makes me feel bad, but the money is worth it, hell it's definitely worth it.

"So kid, I got a nice two handed cuff with your name on it, firstly just turn around and secondly tell me where your other Jedi friend is." Me thinking that she would try something or at least some resistance no, she just turned around. "He already left, before you came." she said with nothing short of happiness in her voice, it was just pure defeat and sadness.

Left? How? We didn't see him while we rode here! Fuck! "Dain, go back to the Jedi temple, there must of been one more! Hurry now! I'll deal with her." As I click on the cuffs, footsteps left the ship quickly. I smirked, Duros all business they are.

Faster! Faster! I thought to myself as I wanted to beat the mercs to the ship. Doubt consumed me as I thought of how those mercs are viciously beating the troops and Josephine. Those assholes, those pieces of absolute filth are going to pay for what they've done.

As I was going fast as possible I saw a faint brownish dot in the far distance as the snow wind stopped, but it went away with the snow wind coming at my sight. I thought nothing of it knowing the ship is farther.

Until I heard double of my speeder until another one collided with me. I remember flying towards the snow hoping, please that it was very high, but before I went head first I put out my arms.

I don't know how long I laid there as the snow piled onto my cold pale body.

But I know I got up first before whoever crash into me. As I regained consciousness for some reason all I wanted to know who was the one who crashed into me and if they were alive or not depending on the person. I turned around as I used my right arm to push myself up from my left knee.

All I saw behind me was fire and smoke, as I kept walking towards it I could see a bluish inprint in the snow, as I kept walking and walking until I could clearly see what and who it was. It was a Duros, and by the looks of it the same one I saw before I was knocked out by the grenade.

Out of everything I've learned from the Jedi academy never should you feel happy or glad to defeat an opponent in battle and certainly not a defenseless one. But none of those thoughts concerned me, those other two I don't remember what I felt, it all happened in a second. "M-my body, it hurts, i- it hurts terribly. He-help me, I'll pay you" he groaned out in a weak voice.

No sympathy for him for what he did to my master and by the looks of it what he did to the ship. I gritted my teeth, he came from the ships direction. They must be there now. Hopefully she's alive. She has to be.

"No money, but if you can bring back my Master from the dead, I'll certainly help you" I said.

All he did was open his eyes wider than any Duros I've ever seen. But before he could cry his apologies I took out my Master's beautiful violet lightsaber and stabbed him in the heart with it.

There was no remorse for what I did, only justice for my Master who died protecting me.

Damn this ship was amazing, I'm definitely taking this baby back home with me, I'll just have to make a little stop and drop her off

"So, kid. What's your name?" I said as I lifted my legs up to the command center deck. She was looking at the communication screen, not even facing me, not even acknowledging me.

"C'mon kid don't make this awkward, I'm trying to make conversation, the mature thing is to talk."

"You killed that man, and now you joke?" she said, it was hard for her to say that without cracking and crying, I could tell. "When you live in this galaxy for as long as I have it becomes the same as killing a bug." I said

She shuffled in her cuffs and sit. "You're a monster if you think that, no better than the bug you kill as you say, to do all this just for some credits, you're what I swore to cease to exist." she said.

I stood up, these words this little girl says are getting under my skin. They shouldn't, but they are. I got closer to her until I got on one knee and forced her to look at me. "You're right I am I monster, and people are afraid of monsters, especially little girls like you. Be afraid little one" I said.

That must have shut her up as I went back to waiting for those idiots of teammates to bring back the other two kids.

Funny enough one of those kids showed up by himself.

As I arrived to the ship, I hurried towards it until I saw it was opened from someone hacking into the system, the door was wide open. The Duros must of been going to tell his friends that they took over the ship, the snow really destroys the communication system. As I got closer I felt sadness, she, Josephine must be alive. Must be my force sensing her. C'mon Charles make her feel your presence. As I walked up the ship I was finally out of the cold. I had to stop just to get some movement in my limbs. As I walked I went straight to Josephine rooms picking up the pace, until I saw blaster marks and two officer bodies. Fuck! I was too late, why couldn't they have just knocked or captured them, these fucking heathens.

She wasn't in her room, maybe she went hiding, before I could think where I heard the intercom that usually wakes us up or bells.

"If you've come to heroically save these people sadly, most are dead but I don't think those are the ones you care about, c'mon kid your a kid. You think because you can control the force you can beat a Mandorlian? Don't make me laugh. Come with no lightsabers and we can do this with no pain." A deep, confident voice coming through the intercom, almost sounded like it was a game to the man.

This man, this man. Whoever was this asshole is, I don't care he will learn never to cross me.

Every step towards the command center was clouding my mind with anxiety, nervousness. I maybe way over my head but I have to! I have to, I need to show Josephine that I am strong, stronger than my brother, stronger than everyone!

Once I realized that Charles was on board I was scared for him, he can't beat this merc! Charles couldn't beat a droid. But how did he get here he must have fought the other ones. "Your boyfriend is pretty arrogant, but whatever I just needa kick his ass and I'll leave with you two and get all the money for myself. I'll make sure to thank the kid for coming here." he said so cheerfully.

It was quiet until we heard small steps that got louder and closer each time, closer and closer, louder and louder until it stopped.

"C'mon hurry up kid lets get this over with, I'd like to leave without my crew."

Charles face emerged in front of the doorway. Before the Mandalorian could realize Charles spoke. "Actually took care of those pesky crew members, I came to finish all four of you, ending of course with you."

For the first time in many years Gavon had a chill go up his spine.


	5. ILUM V

When I was younger, all my teachers and masters always praised me, telling me I was special, at the time I loved it, being special meant everything to me, nothing else mattered but making sure those masters and teachers kept telling me that by training my hardest, focusing on the force, everything. Each stroke, each push with the force, each duel with a lightsaber.

But being special for Jedi in training meant no social, nothing. Never talked to another padawan because I was never near them, always by myself. Being special meant never seeing my mother, a senator who was loved by all in coruscant, A little brother who I didn't meet until he was 10.

Being special meant I didn't know what to do when I heard my mother was slaughtered by thugs. I never met her, I heard that she tried to contact me but the Masters wouldn't allow any connections, they watched me for months after her death. But I remember my teachings and went on with my training.

And now I'm here to save my little brother, from whatever scoundrel who is hunting them.

As I landed near the Jedi temple I didn't feel Jedi Master Marbwor, this wasn't good, none of this was good! I can't lose my brother, not him, not him. I already lost her, I'll do anything. Something flared in me as I felt something, it felt familiar yet distant, like a detached feeling.

I must be close. I hopped back onto my ship and flew closer, with the heavy snow storm it was almost impossible to see anything, but that didn't matter, nothing mattered except finding him. Until I felt discomfort in my left hand, almost a burning pain. This wasn't good, come on goddammit i'm suppose to be the most powerful Jedi alive, why am I having trouble, do you want to lose him like you lost your mother! This will be your fault! Come on Brandon save your brother! Save him!

There found him! I sensed him, or her? But before I could even think my ship must of got hit by something as the whole left side crashed, there wasn't any time to think about how to save the ship but make sure to survive the landing, before i could jump out I heard an explosion and it went dark.

My mind was spinning as I saw Charles enter the command room, happiness, relief, guilt, fear, fear for Charles was going through my mind now. He is an apprentice, not a full blown jedi! He couldn't dream of beating this mandalorian.

_As I left my meditation I turned to one of the many hallways of the academy to see a group of boys talking to seemed a tall brown haired kid, Charles. Curiosity crept as I walked closer until I heard voices. "Tell us one more time Charlie, what level combat droid are you on?" one Togruto kid said. Charles looked sad yet fearful as he spoke "I'll learn, i'll learn, and when I do you'll be there looking up at me congratulating me hoping for me to talk to you but I'll never even look at you." Before any of them could remark he turned around walking towards me, as I thought he would keep walking he stopped and looked at me "Thanks for telling everyone how weak I am" before I could register those words he was gone._

"Leave, never come back, or I will have to defeat you." Charles said with pure confidence, he must be joking, he couldn't defeat him. "Alright Mr. tuff guy I'm done playing around anymore kid. Drop the act, and while you're at it drop those pretty sabers." the mandalorian spat.

Instead of dropping them Charles ignited them, before I could blink the mandalorian also had his vibroblade out. As Charles attacked, strike after strike, the warrior deflected and dodged each strike.

The mandalorian punched Charles in the face as he parries the aggressive attack. Charles jumps back as he tries to grab the young Jedi. "Your technique is sloppy, and too aggressive for a Jedi, you caught me off guard for just a second, but you're just a child at the end."

Charles looked with spite to the armored man. "No honor in killing a child, you're a disgrace to your people you bantha."

"Aye" he said solemnly.

Charles grunted as he leaped and charged. Another parry from the mandalorian, leaving Charles defenless, but not attacking.

He was just messing with Charles, he could of ended this in moments the fight started but he didn't. Charles waited, like a predator waiting for a prey, waiting for him to make a move.

But he didn't make a move. "You know kid, I know in myself that I should of just have knocked you out or killed in a second after you said that dumb poodoo. But something that I have kept deep, deep inside of me wanted to fight something, just to make myself feel like I was fighting with some honor by having a fair fight, but after that. I realized that whatever left of a mandolarian left in me is gone. It's time for this to end kid."

The mandalorian just walked to Charles, Charles raised his sabers high as they fought, in a matter of seconds Charles swings and the mandalorian parries and lands a heavy hit with Charles howling in pain.

I gasped as I saw charles clinging to his left arm like a mother holding his son with love.

_Each step, each smile on people's faces as I walked, ones I've never met or will ever, still it warms me, yet something still misses. They all look at me, look at me as a protector, as a leader. These people I come back to, this is what a Jedi was made for, not for all the rules all the sayings. Secretly for me it's coming back seeing them all smile, cheering my name. _

_After I led a squadron to the defeat of one of the last rebels of the old empire I come back a hero, they cheer for me, cheer for me more, a lot more than the rest of my squadron. Not for the ones that died fighting for me. _

_They say they will be remembered, but once they see me, or wake up the next day, they'll forget. That's how it works, a part of me wants to do something, but what can I do? I can't bring them back so they can see what they deserve, no that isn't, it isn't the Jedi way..'_

_Each step I take I look for someone, someone who I will always protect, someone I know I'll keep my promise to the Jedi._

_That one person is the only one without a smile of thank you, or amazement. No a frown as we look at eachother. A chill as I see my brother looking at me like that as he turns he head to leave the area. _

_It doesn't matter how many people I don't know or care about looks up to me as a leader or a protector, I'd trade all that just to see my brother happy to see me. I put my head down as I heard the cheers of people. "Thank you Brandon!" "My family will sleep safe knowing your near!" _

As I opened my eyes I could see dangling dangerous cut open wires, everything was red as I felt pain in my head. It seems the ship crashed. I was trapped the entrance out of the cockpit was crushed leaving me. Consciously I grabbed my lightsaber and igniting it.

As I opened a hole out of the destroyed ship my blue cap flew on my back harshly as I felt the wind kick up as I walked towards my brother.

Wincing to the cold, Ilum, remembering when I came here, for my own kyber crystal, hoping for a purple or cyan color. I came with two other kids, not knowing who they were.

They knew who I was, staying far away at all times, or when I would try to speak to them they would politely answer or stop the conversation quickly, acting as they were not worthy to be close to me.

I don't even remember their names as they both never came back from the cavern. I didn't even know them but I felt guilty for their deaths.

Being the age of 19 I should still be a padawan, but yet I am so close to being apart of the council, a council with Jedi masters.

And I don't even feel unworthy of being apart of the council with them.

"Why did you call another council meeting Grand Master?" said Zef. as he talked through the holo. The only two actually in Coruscant being Bezor and Alli. "Is there something wrong? Something about the Sith you sensed?" said Bezor.

Grand Master Vyon Mars is a subtle Keshiri, purple pale as most are. Mars is known for is knowledge of the force, very wise like late Grand Master yoda. He was given the title after leading the republic into the last big battle against the rebels 50 years ago.

He is a loved and cherished man, a great example for the Jedi code, never taking a wife, never showing any emotion towards the enemy.

"Young Brandon has left Coruscant, left to Ilum council members." said Mars. Everything quiet, with everyone having mixed feelings of shock and disappointment.

"What, what will happen Grand Master?" said Zef. As he said that everyone looked towards the holo of Vyon Mars

"The force will guide young Brandon in his time of need, we shall see what unfolds for him, this is the final test I have foreseen for him, for this shall seal his fate for the Jedi Order, council dismissed." said Mars

As each holo disappeared, Mars being the last as he nodded towards the last two council members.

Leaving Bezor and Alli the two youngest of the six council members. Alli could see Bezor was in great thought, Bezor Seafire is known for his prowess with the two handed lightsabers, he is a peerless when it comes to the two handed technique, self taught with years of practice.

With a sharp mind and great skills with the blade no wonder when he protected the royal council of Naboo on their way to Coruscant he gained a reputation as one of the best Jedi in the order.

Alli, a twi'lek, one of the first to be in the Jedi council is very talented in the force, as her reputation for wielding great powers of the force, relying more on her force than her skills with her lightsaber. She is a genius in her own right, being the smartest of all the younglings of her time, always answering the questions, always believing in the Jedi code.

"We were wrong to give Brandon this much space, he wasn't ready to handle this. He is too young, we cannot let Brandon become what Vader was." said Alli as she looked at Bezor.

All Bezor did was nod as he got up and left Alli in her own thoughts.


	6. TATOOINE I

You would think I'd hate the kid for killing my squad, but hell he made me rich, not needing to split the cash with them, hell I'd love to shake his hand, but currently he is using his only hand to hold where his left hand was.

I threw both of them in one of the rooms and blasted it shut until we reach Tantooine. The little girl didn't even put up a fight, well more easier for me, I can just imagine all the money I'll have and I can just leave all this behind, hopefully I can leave this all behind me.

Something feels uneasy though, like what that kid was saying and his actions, why would he do that, was he just a clueless little kid trying to be the hero? Yeah he has to, that has to be the only reason as I start the ship and fire up the engines. I took the handles and let this bad boy fly, I was flying, but I didn't feel like I was flying or moving the ship at all.

Until I realized the kid wasn't the only uneasy feeling I had as I saw a figure down in the snow with his hands up using his force powers to bring my ship down.

This wasn't good, I have my ticket out of mercenary right in this ship I have to get out now! I push down the throttle blasting the engines, but this ship didn't even move. Who the hell is that person.

Quickly I ran out grabbed my blaster and opened the hatch outside as it lowered I could see him running faster towards the ship. I started blasting him, as soon as I did he lowered one hand making the ship fly a bit as I staggered but finding the pole to hold myself

He lowered his hand to his waist and ignited a bright blue lightsaber, God dammit! How many Jedi do I have to fight on this barren planet! I just needed to get this ship out of here before he can get on.

But what could I do? I kept on unloading on him but he kept on deflecting them until one came back and hit me on the knee, I groaned in pain, but it hit most of my armor leaving just a bit of pain.

Looking around for anything until I saw the only thing not white or a running man, my speeder. Thank god. I waited until he came close to it and blasted it with my blaster leaving an explosion making the man release my ship. Just before I turned my head I saw him on his knees looking at me.

Just for that second of both of us looking at each other I felt exposed, naked fear lurking in my mind. That was no Jedi, that had to be something, something else.

I walked back punching the button to close the hatch, back to my credits.

"Charles, are you okay?" I asked. When the mercenary threw both of us in here Charles sat in the corner clutching his now gone left hand, looking down not even looking at me or anything. He looked like he was sleeping I couldn't tell. I don't know what's happening or where we're going but I heard a lot of blaster shots and an explosion. Charles didn't even move or show any indication of being interested or curious about the noise.

This wasn't Charles, I need Charles if we can escape and get back the Republic.

I walked over to him and sat next to him, as I gazed at him, his brown and tan robes torn, wet, and frozen. His skin shown almost bluish like a kyber crystal. His hair dripping still and frozen. I touched his shoulder, "Charles please, please, I need you to help us escape."

I felt a cold hand over mine as he looked up, he's eyes red and cold at the same time, those purple eyes staring at me like he sees everything I've done. His lips black and chapped. Cheek bruised, "The first thing I remember is reading the Jedi code over and over again like my teacher instructed me to. That was my first memory." he said.

"There was a book, a book about someone protecting their family, not having to read about the order, a loving mother, a strong father. I never had that, never thought of it because they took them away from me." he said with a force of hate. "What, what are you talking about?" I said with confusion.

He pushed my hand away. "I don't, I don't want to go back to the Jedi Order, I hate everything about them, they can go to hell." he said looking straight at me.

"What, what will you do Charles, go to the dark side?" I said. "No, neither of them. I've read certain stories another path, a path I'll follow." he said. Before we could finish our conversation, the Mandalorian came in.

"Alright kids time to collect my bounty, how's the hand kid?" he laughed not actually waiting for an answer knocking Charles out with a punch and then me.

"What yo' got for me mandey? Seems like two kids, you collect kids now?" said the Rodian. "I'm here to see your boss ugly, now step aside or I'll but a nice blast in that dirty jacket of yours." jabbing my finger in his chest. All he did was step aside.

Walking towards the door leading to the boss I could hear the laughing of his minions. I felt some resistance to the energy shackles, I turned to see the girl stop with some fear. I pulled on them to urge her to keep going. "Cmon girl I don't have time." Finally after some time she followed.

First thought to come into my mind when I walked into the "throne room" was it smells like the dirtiest cantina. While walking to the slug everyone stopped laughing and talking to look at us, they watched in anticipation.

"Ah, Gavon! Welcome back, I see you've brought guess!" the ugly slug laugh and so did everyone else.

"I've got my end of the bargain, where's my credits." I spoke. The slug shifted to look at the younglings, I stepped aside so he can see more clear. Obviously spending more time on the girl. I almost cringed in fear for what will happen to her.

"I remember talking to a team of mercenaries, your work I presume?" I almost shot him in cold blood that nasty slug knows even I have more honor than that.

"No, it was the boy. Killed em one by one, even tried to tangle with me."

No one laughed or talked, "Even Miran, oh she was a good harpy that one!" he laughed, they followed his lead, "Come mando, get this man the finest drink!" I looked at him. "Of course credits for two- 1 and a half younglings."

"What!" I said, "Well it seems the boy has only one hand, not the whole like the girl, 1 and a half man-do." he said. "I had to fight-" "A boy? Huh you had to fight a boy to get them? Don't make me laugh mando and take the credits, this is the best option for you." he said

As I got the capsule I looked back at the two kids and felt a little remorse for them, the girl only stared at the boy, scared to look at anything else.

As I walked away I could hear those words, terrible words. "Bring the girl over here and put that boy in the dungeon." "NO, stop this now!" said the boy.

I kept going not looking back, never looking back, trying to think what I'll do with my credits.

They treat me like an animal, all I can think about is getting some water, sometimes the guards forget about me and play sabacc or talk to the twi'leks. When they do they give me nasty water I drink not even knowing what I'm drinking, it doesn't matter. They feed me whatever they find, maybe spat out from animals I don't know and don't care anymore.

I don't know what they have in store for me, but it's been weeks. Maybe a month has passed. I haven't heard from Josephine since we've separated, hoping nothing terrible has happened to her, hell praying to the force that it'll guide her to help.

Hitting on the bars as I look up to see one of the guards laugh at me, looking back at the other ones laughing as well. "What are you looking at you fat, ugly, green dirtball?" I said in a hushed voice, not using it since yelling at that nasty slug. They stopped laughing, in an instance the guard opened my cage ready to hit the end of his war axe across my face, before he could land it, I finally found an opening, focusing on pushing that axe into him, before the rest could help I forced the axe into his fat skull. Then grabbing his axe with my right hand and getting ready to kill the rest of them.

Using my left arm to force push them into confusion, it only jerked them back a little bit but giving me enough time to slash at one opening its guts. The other one looked at his now friend trying to put it back into his body and ran.

He was going to alarm them all, and I couldn't do anything to stop him, I used all my force it looks like on them and I was already weak from them rarely feeding me.

Trying to find anything with the two guards I found a holo communicator! Oh thank the force. Hiding it in my robes a bunch came back and forced me back into the cell grabbing the keys from the guard and his body out of my cell and one punched me hard almost knocking me out, but not now, I can't now.

They ran out now guarding me with 4 guards. I waited until the guards were distracted to contact the republic or anyone to help.

I think it was time now I could, one was sleeping the other was playing sabacc with the rest of them not paying any attention to me at all. I dug into my robes to take out the holo and tuned into anything hoping someone would pick up, some did but not ones that'll help. Until I reached I think it looked like a republic officer.

He had the emblem of the republic! "Hello, who are you and state your business." He said. "Shhh speak quieter please, I am one of the younglings that was captured by mercenaries, I am stuck in some type of jail in a planet with it looks like two suns" I said hurriedly but quietly. The officer for a second looked shocked but then saluted "Tatooine, will be on our way, you are probably in the hands of the hutts, hang in there kid, may the force be with you." he said as he ended the frequency.


	7. TATOOINE II CORUSCANT I

Each thrust, each swing of my blade, it entices me to keep on slaughtering these troops. It feels amazing finally letting loose, letting my blade do the talking instead of having to talk myself. "Why- why" all the officer could say as I stomped on his throat.

I laughed as I threw my lightsaber at the incoming troops. Me and my apprentice have much to do.

Walking towards the council room was very rough, knowing that if I didn't know every inch of this place I would surely be in prison or dead. But at last the Jedi are too overconfident to realize that one would betray the ranks like so many did before.

That's why the Jedi order is flawed, they never learn, never they are too trusting, and I'll use that to my advantage.

Before I could reach the inner corridors near the academy area close to the council room, I was interrupted by three Jedi.

"Stop this now Trey! This isn't the way! What happened to you friend?" said one. I gritted my teeth. "Why the Jedi is the sole reason why, you all need to be exterminated!" I said acting mad of course making believe a story they can use for their advantage.

The one, who I know. Drew Mormost, I remember teaching his class of younglings. Very smart. Looked down in sadness hoping to stop me from making this go far. "Then I have no choice friend, this brings me no joy to do this, you brought this upon yourself." he huffed out.

The other two charged like rabid hounds, I got into my stance, ready to parry and slash. As they slashed and thrusted I parried them with easy. They had no training against actually sith just eachother training, this was no practice.

I parried and slice ones head and then jabbed my saber into the others chest. "No technique, just sloppiness and pure execution. I have learned the dark side, I am stronger than all of you, Drew give up and I may spare you.

He stood his ground, "If you say you are sith, there is no sparing. Only death." I grinned as he was right, I'll make this one quick.

He ignited his yellow blade, and I kept my blue blade lowered to see what he'll do. It seemed like days past but it was only seconds, he never moved an inch. What was his game? Wait for reinforcements? Does he know that he can't take me on by myself after witnessing his own order die?

"They say Master Tray is a genius, a master when it comes to schemes, tactics. Yet you come to Coruscant, by yourself in the heart of the Jedi enclave, what's your game Tray?" he said with a burst of confidence.

I stood my ground, my saber burning a hole in the ground below me, taking in those words, but I ignored them, I'm done waiting.

Step by step I started walking towards him my saber crackling leaving a burnt trail behind me on the ground. Yet not masking the sounds of other footsteps behind me, reinforcements have arrived with Jedi behind them,

I was surrounded, trapped. One of the troops nodded and another and look towards me. "Tray Corvn, you come here not with the Jedi Order, but against it, and with that, you're charged with mass murder, drop your lightsaber and come quietly or we will." said one troop.

Laughing I turned fully to the squadron of troops and Jedi, "You mean you'll kill me right? You've seen what I've done, what I did. The Jedi are weak, tainted ideals that are in the past. I cannot, no, I refuse to let you kill me, turn me in."

They all aimed their guns at me, "Last chance Tray, drop your weapon, now!" he said slowly. "No" I said simply. The trooper looked down for a second and looked to his sides and nodded.

Blasts from multiple shots in the same direction, these simpletons really think that'll work. Raising my arms I stopped each one and push them back to them. The Jedi in front of some soldiers deflected them missing me, but most being hit, some dead in an instant, some injuried on the ground.

It seemed Drew didn't like that as I heard footsteps coming behind me. I clashing my saber with his own saber, no hate in his eyes, regret.

"Keep firing men now!" said one blasts came I jumped back behind a pillar, Drew running towards me. Once again clashing together feeling, hearing the blades crackling against each other, so close we were, kicking upwards hitting his other leg making him crash down, him gritting his teeth, his eyes clenching like looking up at the sun, ready for death.

Before finishing the final blow two lightsabers purple and green illuminating stopping me from slicing Drew, as I looked it was Bezor Seafire, a Lasat. Lasat were known for their amazing strength and agility, Bezor was known for both, using them easily with his lightsabers, fighting him would be a challenge.

Bezor had a frown, a terrible frown as he usually is great in spirit and is the most loved council member. As our sabers vibrated together he spoke "You were the evil Grandmaster Mars sensed, you were the disturbance." he said like he was piecing together a hard puzzle.

"Maybe I could be, maybe I am. I couldn't tell you." I said. "Enough of this Tray, this was stupid of you to come here by yourself, you may be strong but you can't defeat all of us at once." he said

He was right it is dumb of me to do this by myself, but this whole show was to just prove a point to my padawan.

As I lowered my guard, Bezor took it without even thinking of why I did, knocking me out.

After the end of the galactic empire became the rebuilding era, which made the Hutt cartel more powerful than ever. After all the ships and battles the Hutts would send workers to retrieve parts, making fortunes, building an empire with it.

It is unknown to most people who leads the Hutts but the people apart of the small circle do know. But tracking them down is almost impossible and risky as they would most likely find out and send bounty hunters or worse after you.

Luckily the Hutts don't see them making more profit than losing if they started a war against the now new Republic. Letting there be a semi peace with them.

But that doesn't mean there hasn't been fights, if there are they both make peace with a treaty, but later down the road some people each in their own will break it and they will create a new one.

Even with the Empire gone, it doesn't mean all in good, planets controlled by the Republic are usually wealthy and prosperous. Yet the ones independant or Hutt controlled are drowning in slavery and debt, the Republic may say the galaxy is in peace but everday it seems as if the bandage healing what was left of the empire is slowly coming undone.

Yet lots of the Republic try to help but the Hutts do not allow any Republic support to their controlled planets due to the fact if their people know the republic are helping they may start a revolution.

Some in the Republic want wage war against the Hutts, but most are against. Even after 300 years the galaxy is almost in bad shape as it was.

But those certain Republic politicians who want to wage war often like to hire freelancers to do some dirty work…

Sometimes taking these jobs that whoever pays me to do, these certain ones are always dangerous, but hell if they aint worth it. The amount of credits they pay me and my crew to hit a Cartel business here then steal ideas of other marketable ventures from the Hutts there, honestly is worth it. Hell if I know who pays me but that isn't a part of my job to ask questions.

"Captain! We're ready for departure, what's the next job?" said Frool Storr, Frool my closest companion out of my odd group but resourceful crew is a Sullustan, my co-pilot, well mostly the pilot since he is mostly skilled in ships and not what I'd called kicking alien ass. He's basically harmless unless you eat favorite dish deep-fried gorg.

"Slow it frooly, Cap and I just got back from a long journey to our rich business partner, rich partner." said the Devaronian Cortult Dhil, putting a lot of emphasis on rich. Cortult is our newest companion. His skin pinkish brown, rare as Cortult often says, also masking a black beard behind all that snark.

He is a great help with deals, and handy with a blaster. "I need to take a long relaxing bath, captain always welcome to join you know." he grinned. Subconsciously rolling my eyes looking back at Frool.

"Cort is right Frool, but we do have a deal, we'll leave for Tatooine tomorrow. For now, make sure my baby is well nutritioned and ready for lift off tomorrow, I need to check up on things." I commanded, Frool looking at Cortult walking towards his quarters, "Yes Captain, as you wish." he said and turned back to the cockpit.

I let out a sign as I walk over to the main hold, sitting down next to the holo, waiting for something. Nothing as look over to the case of credits that we received from destroying a Hutt warehouse, the only cost of that mission was a deep cut above and under my eye leaving a nasty scar that'll live with me until my days.

We are in Coruscant meeting with a client of ours, I'm a freelancer, looking for deals, coming from a bad past, you know the usual backstory for a smuggler. I grew up in Nal Hutta, so I'm already accustomed to the Hutts, them being the Hutts they only cared for themselves and no one else living the people their to defend for themselves.

I got out of there as fast as possible, getting a ship for myself, first starting off with some jobs on backwater planets, earning a name for myself, now I got myself a crew. No one knows my real name as I left it with everything else on Nal hutta. People call me Stanford or Ms. Stanford, of course my crew calls me Captain Stanford.

A hand hitting the table took me out of my deep thought as I looked up to see Leix Budda, a badass, killing machine Kaleesh who join my party for a lust of adventure and blood. Well that's what he says.

He like most Kaleesh wears those odd looking masks, Leix known for little words likes to fight more than talking, making him a vital part of our crew. Seemingly wanting to start a conversation all he does is wait for me to talk. "Yes, Leix?" I said. He looked and then sat down straight looking at the table, "What's next for us Captain." he said with a dull voice.

I slouched down and put my feet up on the table bring my arms subconsciously over my head. "Staying here for the night ol' Leixy, cmon lets play a game of pazaak, I'll go easy on you." I gleamed.

He looked over at me, "Captain-" I interrupted "Leix, lighten up a bit, I know you Kaleesh are always so bare, stop being so dull and have some fun," gesturing towards the table with the pazaak cards all over. But he didn't move or even look, I groaned "We leave tomorrow and we're going to Tatooine, we gotta destroy some Hutt hangers and such, the usual." I explained.

The Kaleesh got up and walked away without a sound, jeez such a bantha ass.

It was night in the Pennling, only the chirps of whatever species Leix brought with him in his quarters. I was in my quarters, it was pretty dull as I really only sleep in here, just keeping my personals. Many people who have the experience of meeting the illustrious Captain Stanford often say kind things if of course they aren't a bounty I'm claiming or a person I'm dueling or fighting. I like to presume that I am a bold girl, I don't take no for an answer.

I mean how else can you live in a galaxy so terrifyingly boring without some fun? Speaking of fun, there was a knock, going to see who it was, but already knowing who exactly it was I opened it.

There was Cortult leaning on the doorframe with a smirk and in his hands a nice bottle of wine it seems, knowing how I like it. "Looks like a long boring night, Captain. Wanted to make sure you weren't too bored in this cramped quarters, and brought you something." said Cortult. "Why how virtuous of you Cort to bring this to me" taking the bottle, and turning waiting for Cort to join for a long night.

Cortult smiling, "People often mistake my virtuous for my shiftiness" while walking into my quarters, door closing behind.


	8. TATOOINE III CORUSCANT II

Just so you guys know I plan on making like 9 "books" but Idk if it will be 9. I know it's going to be multiple books though. This story isn't complete yet and wont be for a bit. I can't wait until I get to the other books they're going to be a lot more fun to read and write for me and hopefully you guys who read this.

_Awaken_

The first thing thought was how bad my head hurt. Bezor made sure I was knocked out, I must be in the The Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center, as I recalled the scenery around me as I've walked by millions of times seeing prisoners or looking for one to question.

But looking out of the cell I saw Brandon, my old padawan. Smiling, finally my plan is coming full circle.

Brandon was looking at me disappointingly, saddened that his old master has succumbed to the dark side. He spoke "Master, why, why kill those troops, why kill those Jedi you trained!" voice getting louder as he kept speaking.

I grunted, looking at Brandon "If you've ever let go Brandon, let go, forget the order, the code, you feel amazing, feel like you could conquer the galaxy. I killed them because it was necessary, necessary to speak to you, to show you-" I was interrupted as Brandon stepped as close as possible to the cell force field. "To kill life? To kill something so precious?" he said "Brandon don't you see, using this power, you can- you can find your brother, save him, show him the ways. You said it yourself to me that he wants to be the strongest, stronger than you! I know you! I know you would kill millions to make sure your brother is safe!" I shouted.

Brandon looked to his side, then looked down. His almost golden figure that everyone sees was no longer there, just a boy in Jedi robes looking down.

"What are you talking about" he said almost muttering it. "This power that I have achieved just from looking away from the light, I didn't want it Brandon, but when I saw certain things, it made me, it made me turn away just for a second. That second made me look at everything differently." I said

Brandon just stood there like a statue listening, he was always a great listener. "I'm sorry for what happened to Charles, but- but just to find out if he's still there, you need to listen to what I'm saying Brandon! Or at least you need me to help!" I shouted.

Brandon looked up quickly, faster than anything I've seen before. Anger in his eyes, no anger for me though I would feel it, but as soon as I thought that I felt something in the force almost like a breeze past.

The anger in his eyes was for the council. Hiding shoving that hate that they didn't act quicker with rescuing Charles or the rest, not even taking the time and sending Jedi to find them.

"What will happen if, if I released you Tray, would- would you betray me?" he said. "If you release me, you will become a rogue Jedi just like me Brandon, you'll be branded a traitor and a sith like me, and you'll become stronger, like me. If you release me, you and I will become rogue Jedi's together. Hunted for the rest of our lives unless, unless we make something of ourselves, make this galaxy better." I said, "Maybe, maybe rebuild the order better, no more of these strict codes limiting our powers." I was ranting now making Brandon hear me, hear all of this.

"We can save your brother, make him stronger, make him one of us-" "No, he will not be hunted like us, we will save him, first thing we save him, then he will do what he thinks is best, I don't know what is best for him as I don't know what's best for me, but I do know right now what I have to do." with that Charles entered codes and the field was fading as he used to the force to destroy my energy cuffs.

Feeling my wrists, and arms I stood up patting Brandon on the shoulder as he looked at the wall, wondering what he was about to do. Lifting both his hands up, force pushed the entire detention center walls, activating every sensor, every alarm.

Brandon looked back at me with it seemed with clarity, "Let's go" he said and jumped down. I followed suit not looking back at what I've just accomplished. Smiling as I was plummeting down with Brandon.

* * *

"Are you sure these are the coordinates to land Cort?" said Frool and he was piloting the ship towards a nearby Hutt controlled hangers. "If they aren't then it's a good thing you're piloting this thing right frooly?" said Cort as he was spinning his blaster.

"Great, thanks for your high opinion of me" said Frool. I huffed as I looked past my rambling crew members and saw what it looked like more than just a bunch of hangars, more like hideout. Captain Stanford also seemed to agree with my thoughts as she spoke "Looks like our guy left out a bit of information about what we're blowing up. No matter, Leix get ready to fight, Cort, same thing. Frool make sure the guns are working on my baby just in case we need'em if the grenades don't work." commanded Stanford.

Captain Stanford was a strong woman, bold and arrogant, but in a good way. She is one of the best gunslingers I've ever had the experience to meet. Coming from me a Kaleesh you should understand how good she is. Opposite of her strong personality, her appearance was in the way of a fair princess, her hair shoulder length with the color sometimes grey or sandy blonde. Medium height for a human female, and personally she was very attractive physically.

But enough of that it's time for killing, in honor of my fallen Kaleesh! "Alright let's go Leix, cmon Captain it's time to blow this joint.

As we walked out we were met with two gamorrean guards, "State your business with the hutts." said one.

"Yeah we uh, we're here to deliver some furniture for um the slug man." said Captain. I could almost see the tension after that, looking to my right seeing Cort with a smirk on his face.

Both the guards looked at each other almost like if they really should let us in. "Oh screw this" said Captain and before they could register what she said they both had blaster shots in their chest dropping them, which resulted in turning a few heads as I heard a scream of one of the guards to the other ones. Blasters shots reigning all over us, our ship flying nearby for support but not wanting to be shot at.

Quickly thinking I picked up one of the guards using as a meatshield, Captain behind me and Cort taking the other one. "Nice one Captain, you're very patient aren't you?" said Cort. "Shut up Cort, we're fine, we just need to get inside and start blasting and blowing up things. "You must love doing it the hard way sweety." said Cort,

There must have been some sort of joke in that sentence but we're under fire right now.

"My ship is near the main entrance. We need to get there quickly, and quietly." whispered Brandon. As we were behind some dumpsters, troops nearby looking around for me. "And how are we going to go quietly my friend?" I said sharply. Brandon turned to look at me, "We will not, and I mean it kill anyone, got it?" he said threateningly. If I could without being caught put my hands up I would "Understand completely." I said.

Brandon looked up for a second to see if there were any openings, after a bit he crouched back down, "Alright as soon as I go follow right behind me, I see a venting system big enough for us." said Brandon. I nodded.

Brandon looked up for a second double checking everything is clear and went, soon after I followed his lead, finding a ventilation shaft above us hopefully leading straight to the ship. Brandon quietly lifted up the vent with the force and jumped up hands catching vent, lifting himself up easily.

I quickly followed as I heard footsteps close by. Crawling following Brandon, "Have you seen anything yet corporal?" I heard a voice from under me.

"No sir" said another. "Hmm, say how do you think the traitor got out of his cell, it just doesn't make sense." said one.

"I heard he is one of the most powerful Jedi." "Was one now trooper, but it doesn't matter no one has ever escaped by himself, this is the best of the best prisons in the galaxy, he had help no doubt." said another.

For a moment Brandon stopped turning his head not towards me but to the voices, his eyes down, but kept moving until you couldn't hear the voices anymore.

* * *

"Stop, we're right under the hangar" I said. I grabbed my lightsaber and ignited it, making a hole in the vent, grabbing the part sliced off to make no noise, shifted it over.

"Alright I'm jumping down, get ready to run to the ship." I said, before Tray could respond I jumped down landing gently. Seeing nothing I ran towards my ship, "Brandon! Have you heard-" I heard as looked to my right seeing Alli Orono the council member.

Tray wasn't behind me right? I mean I did say to follow me, maybe he sensed her. Please don't tell me "Ah councilwoman Alli how is my favorite? I mean it was Bezor until you know" Tray said pointing towards his bruised left cheek.

Alli looked at Tray and looked back at me confused. "Brandon, did- did you release him?" she said calmly.

It may have been minutes until I answered that question I couldn't be sure, what would I say. Yes I betrayed the Jedi order that trained me my whole life. Yes I am helping a killer, but all that came out was "I did"

Alli signed "Bezor was right, he always is. He knew you were too emotional for your own good, I would say to drop your weapons but I know you Brandon, your gentle soul doing this for a good reason, and that's why I know you won't back down." she grabbed her saber, "Remember that this saddens me to do this.

My body felt cold, and empty as she jumped force pushing me and igniting her blade mid air, slicing at Tray as he rolled out of the way. "You were always the bitchy one!" roared Tray, seemingly amused with this outcome.

She force pushed me off my feet into a bunch of barrels, hitting my head. Slowly getting up as I witnessed Alli slicing and slashing with her saber. Tray dodging, needed my help, without his lightsaber he couldn't best her, she was still a council member.

"Please Alli, let us past!" I yelled. Alli reacting by jumping back onto a ship. "You know I cannot let that happen, if I let you past lives will be at risk, I am sorry Brandon." she said.

Tray running over towards me "Brandon if you won't use your lightsaber, I hope you don't mind if I could borrow it for a second." he said waiting for my response keeping his eyes on Alli.

"No Tray I will not let you hurt her, there is no need for this Alli, let us pass please!" I countered.

"Give up Tray and you can go Brandon." she said. I looked down and then looked right at her "I need him!" I yelled. Alli looking at Tray "Need him to teach you how to achieve more power? Or maybe how to destroy the order who didn't help you find your brother?" she said

Anger pushed throughout my body, "He can, he can find my brother, something the order didn't even try!" I yelled. Shame flashed Alli's face, "The order tried, that's all we could of done, it is.. unfortunate." Alli spits out.

Tray laughing, "Unfortunate, unfortunate?" mockingly, "All you can say is that, Brandon lost his brother, a brother your order kicks the dirt on, you say your order is righteous, where is the righteousness when Charles is getting picked on by others, where's the righteousness of finding another member of your afamed order? You say these lies all the time and, you know I'm sick of it, it's time to show everyone what your order is!" ranted Tray

"The families of the troops you slaughtered would love to listen to you." Alli said. All of us standing looking at one another, until Alli takes out a holo to contact the others, before she could, I ripped it out of her hand with the force bringing it towards me, before crushing I could see the outline of Bezor Seafire.

Alli taking no time rushing force pushing objects pieces of ship parts she ripped out throwing it at us, igniting my saber I sliced them one by one, Tray dodging each one, running looking for an opening towards Alli, Alli was specialized in her defense, a master at force barrier, making her basically impenetrable, finally we crossed blades, using my superior strength almost stopping her she jumped back onto a ship, force pushing me, then Tray who was close to her.

This time I was ready only sliding back just a bit, using force pull to bring her, Tray see this and does as well, getting her unbalanced, before she could be brought here, quickly thinking she sliced underneath her slicing the ship parts bringing them to us before her, hitting Tray in the face knocking him out I presume, almost impaling me in the side, the pain making me drop my saber.

Before I knew it, I was on the ground clutching at my side. Alli over me, blade in my face. "I have beaten you, surrender Brandon and you will be forgiven.

"No, I- I need to go to my brother." I spouted out. Alli looking down, "The only way you can stop me is to kill me right now!" I yelled. Knowing Jedi don't take lives she retreated her lightsaber.

As she did that, Tray sliced her in half with my own lightsaber, watching her eyes filled with terror as she fell to the ground.

Looking up at Tray who had a frown as he was gesturing to grab my hand to pick me up.


	9. TATOOINE IV

Back to charles, what will he do, and also captain stanford and her crew aswell.

* * *

12, I counted 12 cell bars trapping, torturing, imprisoning, killing me slowly of course. For this being the Hutts I wonder why I couldn't be held in a force field cage. It wasn't clean, rust, dirt, disgusting bugs crawling on me around me.

Every single day I wake up to my stomach eating me, I could tell I lost weight, looking at my arm it was all bony, disgusting. Hating the day if it does come to looking at myself. Putting my one and only hand underneath tattered, torn, dirty as well robes I could feel the bone, no layer of muscle or little bit of fat separating the skin and bone. No just bone.

Sometimes I forget what the heat feels like, being in Tatooine you would think it'd be hot in here. I must be underground, seeing dirt and stone in the walls. But looking at my left hand, my now gone left hand left on the republic ship that the Mandalorian took, more than likely thrown away with a nasty look on that bounty hunters face.

The worst part about losing my hand wasn't the fact that I was handicapped but that it still felt like it was there, I could still feel myself grabbing something. But I could never pick it up as my hand wasn't there.

The guards that attend to us, don't laugh at me anymore. I don't think even the most ruthless, sadistic person could laugh at me if they looked into my cell, seeing a kid, maybe a teenager, time has passed to where I lost count the days I've been here. I can barely hold myself up, only moving to defecate, i've learned to adjust to the smell, adjusted to being more dirtier than a rustbucket.

After being here for so long I've thought a lot, as it is the only thing I can do. My hope for the republic to come was shattered as was the holo comm I used as my anger beat my common sense as nothing frequency came, I must be down deep underground.

Sometimes new prisoners come, always going to a different cell nor mine or the one adjacent from me. The prisoners arrange from human to species I don't even know or recall. But never hear a word, never once did I hear one word, never.

But I have never seen them again, I don't know if all of them are still here or they're all gone or dead, they never cross my path.

A bang on the cell interrupted my thoughts. Looking up slowly, I saw once again other ugly gamorrean guard, curious he unlocked my cage, hitting his stick to follow him I guess, knowing I was no longer any threat, he waited for me to get up.

Slowly walking behind the guard, I looked around my surroundings, empty cells across, some had force fields some didn't like mine. It wasn't long until we reached some sort of an elevator. It opening as the guard walked in gesturing me to come along.

Upon reaching the destination the gamorrean set for me, I heard faded voices, this place. Back to the same place where we were sold.

Walking in, it seemed like they noticed me, the Hutt noticed me and instead of maybe his friends or just acquaintances it seemed it was more filled with settlers of Tatooine, maybe some political people of Tatooine and a bunch of slimy looking aliens.

"Ah, looks like the last bid will commence soon!" said the Twi'lek who looked like the Hutt's personal assistant or something.

Bidding? Yeah I should of thought so, the Hutt looked bored, extremely bored. Maybe, maybe Josephine was bided on to some monster, disgusting monster. Or she's here.

Finally I spoke towards the Hutt, crackling and weak voice "Where is the girl who came with me?" Everyone who was talking and chatting towards each other looked at me once again, waiting for him to respond.

The twi'lek came towards me and slapped me, I was so weak fell to the ground. "Do not speak to Master Hutt, you're filth compared to him." he said, silence came until you heard a nasty laugh coming from the Hutt, he would clap if he could I bet.

"The girl? I've completely forgotten about her, she must of been sold the second day. You weren't worth even being bidden on to my esteemed guest, she was." he spoke. "I also forgotten about today and you were the only thing worth anything I would sell." he said

If I wasn't starved or weakened I would have risked the death if I could just punch or kill that Hutt. "Who- who bought her?" I said weakly. The twi'lek kicked me once again. "No idea little Jedai." said the fat slug.

The Twi'lek went back near the Hutt and the bidding began.

The bidders looked at me, some with pity, some with careless expressions.

"1000 credits" said one, another about to say something before he could, an explosion went off shaking everyone, the hutt commanding the guards to check it out. Looking around as people were running around panicking, the twi'lek yelling to everyone to calm down, the Hutt just looking bored.

I faded in with the crowd running, getting bumped into. Falling to the ground, looking up to see blaster shots, squeels of dying guards. I got up running maybe it's the republic! Getting behind a corner a blaster shot close to me, I poked my head out to see a Kaleesh and maybe a human shooting, not at all the republic.

I wasn't going to take my chance on asking them for a ride back to Coruscant. Running, my legs burning from not using them for so long, I knocked into the same Twi'lek, knocking him down turning to look at him as he stared at me, before he could say anything a blast in the head killing him in an instant. Looking towards the origin of the shot was a Devaronian, not trying to be next to die I turned and ran as fast as possible towards maybe an exit.

Running past lots of people, the guards unsure what to do except fight the intruders as they all past by me not even giving me a glance.

The fire not giving up I saw a door, hopefully accessible I walked towards it, opening instantly. Walking in I saw maybe a locker, looking around I saw something, pull me towards, something gleaming. Walking towards it, it defined more closer and closer I got.

It was my lightsaber, my grey lightsaber, Master Marbwor's nowhere to be found. I completely forgot that they took my belongings before shoving me in that prison.

Walking towards the door, before I opened I heard a footstep, maybe the intruders, maybe the guards, it didn't matter either way I was either dead or put into a prison, waiting, hoping the footsteps fade away.

The steps did fade, I waited for maybe minutes until I went to leave. Where would I go? I am weak, I can't fight anyone, it's Tatooine, maybe I'll find a ship, yeah that's it. Find a ship, if not I'll die.

Walking out I hid behind a wall, looking around. Seeing nothing, not hearing anything. It seems as if the blasts have also faded. I took my chances, running quietly.

* * *

With Frool in the air with air support and us on the ground wrecking havoc upon this compound, it was to no surprise that most of the garrison of guards surrendered leaving the Hutt in our hands.

"What should we do Captain, they didn't pay us to have hostages." said Cort, aiming his blaster at the guards and people on the ground begging and sobbing for their lives. Looking towards Kaleesh he was beating up a gamorrean who tried to reach for an axe.

Cort looking also to Leix who did not stop beating him. "Don't you think that's enough Leix?" he shouted. The Kaleesh pushed unconscious gamorrean to the ground. "Now it is." all he said.

Looking about deciding what to do, our employer saying to destroy this compound. On the other hand, it never said anything about the people in them.

_It was cold, well cold for Nal Hutta, for everyone in the village, the Hutts were forcing us to move without giving us anything, nothing at all for kicking us out. All of us in the village were being moved, some had animals to ride on, my family didn't as I was holding my mother's hand, clutching it with everything as I was silently crying, trying to hide it from my mom, even though I knew she knew. _

_Some of the Hutt cartel goons were watching us leading us to where ever they deemed was the "best" for us._

_It must of been hours since we started and my feet were getting tired, burning at each step. My mother somehow knew and picked me up, smiling "It's going to be alright sweety, I'll always be here for you." she said sadly. _

_She went over to a ederly female who was on an animal, saying something to her, the ederly woman nodded and my mother lifted me up to her as she grabbed me. _

_I looked back at her as she went over to one of the goons, talking maybe trying to help all of us. After talking for a bit, the guard looked angry as he yelled go back to walking, my mother yelling, crying, begging for some leniency, she never got any as she knelt crying and begging._

_I started trying to run as the ederly woman held me down, calling her names, poking her as she put her hand over my eyes shushing me. I heard a blasts and some screams. _

_I don't know where they put her body, and I will never know. Maybe it's still on that path, skulls and bones._

Grabbing my blaster, aiming at all the hostages, they lowered their heads, hands up begging not to shoot, Cort yelling at me to not do it. Not paying attention to him I looked at Leix, he just stared waiting to see what I would do.

Looking back at the hostages, seeing all the Hutts there, thinking back to what happen. I took out my second blaster, blasting holes into the hostages, one by one.

They screamed and cried and tried to run, Leix helping to exterminate them, Cort trying to stop me by grabbing my arm yelling into my ear, I elbowed him, continuing my onslaught.


	10. Escape

I actually had this for awhile and completely forgot to upload it, so here I think you guys enjoy this.

* * *

The heat from the saber cut my left hand clean off, no blood, burning the stump basically a clean cut. It was agonizing pain no doubt, his vibroblade almost like a lightsaber. I never had any medical work on me, I was always in pain throughout my entire body, but I got used to it, day after day I would wonder if today was the day I die.

It never came though.

Running towards the broken wall the intruders made, before I could leave I could hear screams, "NO!" "PLEASE STOP!" screams of terror, blasts came, lots. I winced knowing what's going on I kept going, leaving this place.

I couldn't look anywhere as my eyes were not used to the sunlight, nor was my body with the heat. I needed to get out of here, needed a drink, needed something to cure my hunger.

Walking slowly out hand above my head trying to recall my sight for the sun, I heard a ship fly by close. Hopefully not seeing me, I felt my instincts kick in and ran over to a broken chunk of wall outside, hiding behind it.

All I had to do was get into a ship, any ship. I'll take a garbage collector ship if I have to. The ship must have flown by, looking up finally finding my sight seeing nothing but two suns. Getting up not caring if my whole body hurts, I needed to find something. Looking around trying to as fast as possible.

Seeing a bulky grey ship, the ship reminded me like a slave ship I read in the Jedi academy. Wasting no time I bolted towards the ship, already open, maybe in a hurry to get auctions ready for the hutts. Racing towards the cockpit, trying to remember teachings of ship controls. I just needed to get coordinates to any republic controlled planet, or Coruscant, and get into hyperspace. Quickly looking for the switch to power up this hunk of junk. Found it! As I pressed it lights and flashes turned on around the cockpit, It was a simple 4 seat one. I didn't care looking at the navigation system I looked for Coruscant until I found it, locking on to it.

Sitting down I lifted the ship and we were feeling of angst crept up my body as I flew this, hoping nothing bad would happen, I just needed something to go my way.

Unknowingly to me there were a couple people on this ship.

* * *

It might have been madness or ruthless of me to kill them, none of that came to my mind, only revenge for my mother, for myself, for everyone who has been affected by these monsters. Most were running away or towards me trying to disarm me, some were on the ground begging for their lives putting their hands up. As were murdered all of them, as they all laid there motionless, haunting faces, the stupid slug hutt just sat like a well, slug looking around no more confidence, no more laughter, just fear, only fear.

"Please, please, I'll give you planets, credits, anything, just let me go!" pleaded the slug. Cortult was on the ground knees and elbows touching the cold floor. Leix pointed his gun at the slug. The hutt pleading, waiting for my response, as was Leix and Cortult.

"How many credits are we talking huh, Hutt?" I said with a smirk. First the slug was confused that after all my actions I would say that, realizing who I was, a smuggler, or bounty hunter, he wasn't smiling or confused anymore, just focused on making a deal.

Before he could speak Frool spoke from my comm. "Boss one ship is leaving right now should I take it down?" he said, "No, let it leave, I want everyone to know what happened here." I said. "Now hutt I'd like at least 10 million credits." I said casually.

He almost snorted, he would have if it was his life at stake. "10 million!? You can't be serious, 1 million." he said. I almost laughed, brandishing my blaster, "As you can see slug, I have the blaster, the upper edge, and you know I will kill you as I did your friends." I said, "Fine fine, I will send you the credits, I don't have them on me." he said. Before he could speak I blasted his head.

Leix nodded and Cortult looking up towards me with an almost shocked face, "Why, ho-how why would you slaughter them!" he exclaimed at the end. Maybe one day I'll tell him. When it's not so vivid everytime I wake up. "Was only doing what was ordered by the customer." blowing at my blasters as I holster both. "Now go ahead back, me and Leix will look around this place, maybe some credits." I order. Cortult wanted to say more but turned to Leix and they had some sort of alpha blinking contest or some shit. Looking at Leix we both began to search around.

Looking around this hutt controlled compound, it was just the same as the others. Gross and unkempt, making me wince as I finally took a good whiff of this compound.

Nothing of interest around here, we better get back and collect our credits. "Captain look an elevator." said Leix. He stood in front of it, subconsciously hitting the button to open, "It only goes down." he said.

"Lead the way" I exclaimed as I joined him in the elevator. Arriving to our destination, just as the elevator slide opens I could just smell almost a dead body. Coughing and putting my forearm on my nose. You would think an elevator would lead you to maybe a nice bar and suite, instead a very terrifying prison. Looking towards Leix he seems to be stuck in an almost like trance maybe looking gawking.

Unknowing if he is either amazed or terrified. As we walk around the first cell, unlike the others it was unlocked. Old blood on the floor, never cleaned.

As I stayed in longer the stench became less until I came across this one, the stench becoming even worse, like someone was recently dying or dead in this cell. The hutts were animals, whoever was in here I hope was carried to their death, or worse to a life a slavery.

Why would they do this, I can understand getting credits, but this! This is too far. Selling prisoners to a life of slavery, some lucky enough to get a nice slave owner, maybe giving him and extra hour or two of sleep.

Leix stood there, stoic to the bone. No anger, no sadness, nothing. "It's probably best if we leave Captain" he said clearly. I nodded behind everything and turned away from the awful cell.

As I was traveling in hyperspace I could hear a metallic like sound, high pitched. Getting up from my chair I walked slowly towards where the noise was.

Curiously, the only thing separating me and the sound was a small blast door, unlocked from whoever was here before, opening as I stepped, giving myself a deep breath.

To my delight, it was another, and I mean another prison area, instead of being empty like it was in Tatooine of course excluding me. As I observed the whole thing I could see a person, great. It was a Togruta, I could tell as they are very distinct in many ways, with their lekkus almost like a headdress unlike Twi'leks, and their many colors on their skin. Stepping closer I realized it was also looking at me, with somewhat of a curious and anxious look, almost waiting for me to talk or act. Finally I found myself grasping the metallic cage, not lasered. It was a she, with oddly, purple skin and dark blue stripes all over.

"I don't think I've ever seen a slave owner who was a boy with one hand." moving her head slightly to look at my left hand. "You ever had that treated? I could look at it." she kindly said. Feeling a little exposed and almost ashamed of myself, "Why are you on this ship?" I grunted out looking straight at her.

Looking away from me like there was a window to her left she sighed. "I was captured, it was 10 to 1 at Shili, my home planet where I was stationed, they wanted whatever a small village had and I tried to stop them, my troops were killed and I was surrounded with slavers. Either I lift my saber and die, or drop it and see the day after." she calmly explained.

Happiness struck me, unknowingly never thought I'd be so happy to see and hear another Jedi ever, here was one right in front of me. "You- you're a Jedi?" I stuttered. She stood up subconsciously patting the dust off her knees, folding her arms together. "I assume you also were enslaved, I'm sorry. A kid shouldn't have to lose their arm and everything so young." she said pityingly. Somehow she makes me feel sorry for myself when she is the one in the cage.

"It was worse than anything, looking at the same thing every single day was hard" she stands coming closer. "But that wasn't the worst of it was it?" she said with insight looking towards my arm. "This?" I brought my left arm up, "Was a gift from the same mandalorian who captured me and my friend." I said with anger.

She saw the hate in my eyes and almost like she understood, maybe she did.

Before she could utter a word I opened the cage walking away, back to the cockpit. Behind me I could hear her "Where are we going?" she asked. I looked back, "To Coruscant of course, where the Jedi are." I said, She looked at me "Let me drop you off to your planet before Coruscant, no offense but your a target if you keep this ship." For maybe the first time in months I smiled.

"Coruscant is my planet, I live in the Jedi enclave."

* * *

Only thing on my holo was a split second of someone, on Alli holo. Someone had her holo, someone destroyed her holo. Something felt different, almost an agitation but not quite. Looking towards two troopers guarding the council room, "Troopers, get all available men at the prison NOW!" I roared. Both nodded and ran off to alert the troops.

Fast walking towards the door as well, I needed to help her. I needed to help my Alli.

Waves of confusion came to me, seeing my superior being killed in front of me by my own master. Wide eyes looking at that man, the man looked crazy, having a nonchalant expression after he sliced her, he probably saw her every single day. Maybe even laughed with each other sometimes.

His face turned into "Get your ass up and let's get out of here". Without grabbing his hand I picked myself up taking my lightsaber from him with my force. "You didn't have to! She wasn't going to kill us." I said, He turned around "She was going to take us in or stand in our way Brandon, I had to."

Maybe a remark, "Or could have knocked her out you murderer." I yelled. Before he could respond we could hear yells and footsteps of maybe a platoon coming to the hanger. Hangar doors opening revealing troopers, then to the left the other one with troops as well. Then to the right hangar doors open to reveal more.

Almost silence was on us, slowly looking at Trey I could see a problem in his face, no more confidence or ego. I could laugh if I wasn't about to be captured without saving Charles.

In front of us, we could see troopers shuffle as one with green and blue clothes come out of the hoard. We were sitting ducks, the only way was to fight or some how get on my ship and hold them off, even then we'll get tractor beamed back.

Bezor came out, from far away I couldn't make out his face but one glance our way I could feel his grief as he came running towards the lifeless Alli. I backed up slowly, very slowly trying to get closer to the ship. Trey watched Bezor, as he stood up looking toward us. "How could you! How could you do this!" he yelled. Trey took a step closer to Bezor, "She did this herself, challenging us. If she just could of backed off she'd be alive, well for a little while." Trey said.

Bezor staring almost blasters shots at Trey. Looks down and back, not knowing to be with grief or revenge. Bezor is a trained Jedi, he will obey the Jedi code no matter. Bezor looks back at all the troops then straight at me looking with disgust.

Almost with every single emotion Bezor was holding back he screamed "FIRE!" he cried as all the troops for almost a second looked at each other before aiming their guns. Trey and I also turned and ran for my ship.

Blasts from almost everywhere as I deflect them off Trey and myself. Running from the same people who I saw as unity.

Turning expecting Bezor to be chasing us both sabers glistening yet, he wasn't. Wasn't glancing our way. He was holding the fallen Jedi. Almost grasping at her gentle soul to come back. Sadly she wouldn't Trey made sure of that.

Unconsciously my left hand became a fist. Looking at the man who I broke out telling and maybe feeding me lies. Kills a close friend of Jedi Master Alli. Why am I helping him? It's too late now, I brought him out so he could make me a fugitive.

Just to save my brother, is worth it, grimacing at my current situation. At my ship Trey goes by it, and jumps off the hanger. Into the endless Ecumenopolis, Looking back at the dire situation I also jumped off, knowing that ship will never leave the orbit without being shot down.

Dropping down gracefully I'm grabbed from behind and hidden in a dark alley. My instincts force push the person being Trey back, him only trying to hide me before those troopers nearby catch me.

Before a word was said between us an announcement over the city "Traitors of the Jedi, Trey Corvn, murderer of 6 Republic troopers and 2 Jedi, and Fugitive Jedi Knight Brandon Krose, please report, both are considered very dangerous. Be safe."

Everyone who loved me, for protecting, saving. Bring back their loved ones, Everyone who cheered for me, gone. No one will give me cheers every again. No one will cry and thank me. For no longer am I a protector, for I am a monster.

As I focus and look around at our situation I can see Trey as the moonlight shines behind him. He was a mess, blood from both his own battle and ours. His illustrious brown grey and white robes are dirty and torn. His usual average tan went pale white, his long black hair even more raven than before.

Hell I was probably worse. "Looks like we'll have to improvise our escape Brandon" Trey's voice snapping me from my thoughts. Looking past the alley into the market I could see people, if we were to just put our hoods on we could blend in from the troopers. Almost reading my mind Trey put his hood up, not waiting for me.

Walking around gave me paranoia, walking past every trooper until I saw a boy accidently knocked down by another boy running back, hopefully home. Instincts lead me to the boy before I could go back, Trey quietly yelling at me to leave the kid. I, not listening to him and gave into my heroics.

The kid brought his hand up to get picked up, before letting go I saw our hands together, reminding me.

"_Hey Charlie!" I said as I smiled towards my young brother who was in between classes. He looked up at me with a huge goofy smile. "Master Yuon said that my awareness for the force was the best in the class!" he cheered and held my hand._

_Pride and joy came out of me, as I held his hand kneeling down looking close at him. "I know where I get my power from then!" I exclaimed as he started giggling._

The boy then getting a closer look at me as I stared off not letting go of his hand screamed, shockingly I let go of his hand as he screamed saying murderer. Everyone near looked shocked as troopers came running towards us.

Before the grief came adrenaline, I turned the other way bolting towards safe covers, Trey was in front of me running with his cape flying in the wind. The screams and orders went quieter as me and Trey stood in another alley, waiting for the troops to pass.

"He called me a murderer." looking at my hands, wondering if he's right. "Well, I am the murderer, if you stick with me young Brandon you will as well." He said emotionlessly. As he walked back into the streets. Before I could get next to him a man in a coat came in front of us, "We can help you two, follow me." was all he said. Trey looked back at me with a almost nonchalant shrug as he followed the man blindingly.

* * *

"Should be arriving in Coruscant in a few parsecs." claimed the Jedi, coming back to me as she came up to me. "Maybe I can help with that?" she asked towards my left arm, "Well sure, it's healed itself but maybe you can make it feel better." I said honestly.

She grabbed my half gone arm with her cold hands, they felt slender, it was pleasing, it felt good. Really good, almost my arm was feeling good. Almost an instance went by and could feel her essence, her force coming towards my arm.

She smiled at me as I felt almost exposed, like I just told her my darkest secrets. If I could get up I would, but the chair was way too comfy. Also my entire body is weak, basically I couldn't move anything.

The bliss stopped and angst came to me as I saw a ship in the distance. "Hey, look!" I pointed towards the ship in the distance. She went back to the cockpit seat, "Seems like they wanted their ship." As it somehow was now above us. "Can you do anything?" I questioned.

"No they locked everything and are boarding us." she sighed. Holo came in as we looked, it was a Trandoshan, my heart dropped, a merc. "ID number?" he asked. Both her and I looked at eachother. "Um, I forgot it." she said.

The Trandoshan looked almost shocked and then said "They aren't Hutt!" then the transmission turned off. Back to both of us looking at each other.

"You got two lightsabers right?" she asked. An almost jokingly gleant in her features. I looked down to where I kept the sabers I somehow found. I gave her my saber, not wanting to lose Master Marbwor's. He deserves more than what those animals did to him, deserves better.

A sudden discreet light came abroad, a silvery gleam of grey ignited in my eyes. My lightsaber in her hands, it was beautiful. Almost a resemblance of another. She looked toward me with seriousness. We both knew I couldn't move, I was close to being unconscious, I needed liquids. Thirst hitting me hard. It was up to her, the jedi I just met.

The outer door opened to two bounty hunters, one rodian, another Trandoshan who was on the holo before. Guns drawn to hips, looking to talk first, get an eye on the place. Walking towards the cockpit before seeing me they saw the Jedi, and should have asked for her name now thinking.

One smiled an oddly nasty grin, another stone cold. "Where'd the ship come from?" he ordered. The Jedi wasn't in the best shape currently, probably a week without food. Maybe a day without water. But instincts kick in. "It's my ship leave." she exclaimed, hand hovering over her lightsaber. Not yet drawn. One stepped forward "Sships ourss came from Tatootine." he confidently exclaimed.

The Jedi almost gained a foot taller, "You should leave. We have urgent business.". The tension was almost grabbable. Before anything the Trandoshan blasts the Jedi in the foot too quickly to react. A moan of pain came out of her lips as one grabbed her throat, then in an instance a silver cloud of almost smoke came into and out of the Trandoshan leaving the other shocked as she blocked the blasts with his other bounty friend as she lifted his body onto the Rodian.

Almost smothering the Rodain she ignites my saber once more into the two bounty hunters killing both. Before the relief came actions as she ran back, "We have to leave, now!" she yelled as I sat awkwardly not knowing how to. She came to realize I had no clue how "I've never been taught this much." I yelled she understood. Running back to the cockpit she took action as I stayed on the cameras. Tearing the terminal connecting our two ships we blasted off to route to Coruscant. The Hutts ship closed behind blasting at us.


End file.
